Mo Chroi
by bejome
Summary: "You cannot be that mad!" "Perhaps I am. Perhaps they made me so." What was it that drove the elven prince to madness and hatred? Where began the darkness in his heart? Like all stories, this one begins with love, pure and true, and the retelling of its kindling, and its loss. For love is immortal, but life without love is lost.
1. A Meeting

**Author's Note**: Before anyone rages about this concept let me explain. First and foremost, this is not a Mary-Sue. I think we can all appreciate the significance lost love holds on our most beloved characters, and how it makes our villains and even our anti-heroes relatable and empathetic to most audiences. Unless further information was given in the novelization of Hellboy II, we are not privileged to know if the reason why Nuada hates humanity is due to a general prejudice (a prejudice that the rest of his kin mysteriously does not seem to share) or something else. It seems this is left to the audience to derive, and it is to this story my mind went. The quote below brought this concept forth in my imagination and I became so obsessed with the idea that I had to give it life. I hope you enjoy the reading of it as much as I did the writing.

Thank you.

* * *

"_You cannot be that mad."_

"_Perhaps I am. Perhaps they made me so."_

\- King Balor and Prince Nuada_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Meeting**

There had been a time before the golden army, before the wars, when Prince Nuada had not hated humans, though he had not loved them either. Instead the prince had felt an indifference and wariness of them. Humans were an unruly lot, uncivilized by his standards, as they seemed to have no control over their primal natures and self-serving hearts. It had once been an old fable of his people that humans were created with holes in their hearts, but the few experiences Nuada had had with them had rendered that to be a truth in his mind. Humans were wrought with greed and desire, a ceaseless want that could never be quelled. He had heard tales over the centuries of human sons overthrowing their fathers, daughters murdering their mothers, siblings pitted against each other all in the pursuance of the physical and tangible. Such stories brought a chill to Prince Nuada's heart, as he could never see himself harming either his father or sister for anything. Family was a dear staple of culture to the fae folk, and only a true sense of duty would justify turning away from them.

Still, the elves did not wish to murder humans or lay waste to their cities, as they were also creations of nature; spawned from the love of the gods and the soils of the earth just as the fae folk had been eons before. As such, the Bethmoora clan desired to strive to find a truce between the races so that all could live freely. This endeavor had resulted in many meetings with the leaders of the human tribes and cities – sadly, few of which were promising upon conclusion.

It was during one of these meetings, however, that the prince laid eyes upon a woman that had, for a short time, changed his heart. Over time, the very thought of her would begin to plague his senses, and eventually his every waking moment. It is sometimes said that it was her that was the cause of his hatred of mankind in the years that followed, but that remains the opinion of the listener.

Prince Nuada had always taken note how little the humans listened when his own people spoke when together in council; how they whispered amongst themselves and shook their heads in distaste. It became evident as time wore on that the humans had made up their minds long before they had ever come to hear the words of the elves. This displeased Nuada, as he knew how his father's heart broke when the rift between their two peoples grew wider. Yet it was during one such meeting that as Nuada's eyes peered over the masses of frowning faces and pursed lips his gaze fell upon a face that held none of the bitterness that her counterparts possessed. In fact, she sat remarkably still throughout the ordeal as if lost deep in the words of the elf king. This lady had, for whatever reason, caught the prince's temporary notice.

Over the course of the debates, Nuada had thought he'd seen her glance his way as he sat in silence, and on one occasion they had caught each other's eye. She had quickly looked away, though he thought he had witnessed the slightest sense of heat rising to her pale cheeks. He considered her carefully for a moment before turning his own gaze away from the talks, bored and frustrated as he watched his father interrupted again and again by the latest king they wished to seek a truce with.

When the talks had come to a close the humans had left the halls of their city, arguing heatedly over the displeasure they had with the elves and their words, Nuada glanced over them with growing dismay. Why his father sought to seek peace with these heathens, he did not know. However, as he stared out at them with silent condemnation, he found that he had once again caught the mysterious young woman's eyes from earlier. This time her gaze rested on him considerably longer, and Nuada could not help but give her the same careful consideration. What he had thought to be fear or distaste in the minute glance of her countenance he now found was in fact neither, but instead a friendly curiosity as she unapologetically eyed him up and down.

Astonished by her boldness - but not altogether offended - he afforded himself the same with his own eyes and was surprised to find that he was not at all displeased with what he saw. Where many humans were either too thin from top to bottom or bulged in places that were unbecoming, her structure was pleasing to his eyes. She seemed demure but held within her a bold flame that flowed through her very essence. Her hair was the color of leaves in the fall and her eyes matched it in a reddish brown like some of the southern soils he had once played in as a child. Her skin was white, though not as much as his own, and her cheeks flushed dark when their eyes met again. He saw no rage, but was otherwise unsure of the exact emotion that laid in her reaction.

As he turned to inquire who she was to his father a gentle hand brushed his opposite shoulder. It was his twin sister, Nuala, attempting to delicately garner his attention.

"She's coming to speak with you," her soft voice whispered in his ear. Evidently his sister had watched the visual play that had occurred between this human woman and her twin brother and had been amused. Nuala, who loved the humans as her father did, would not care that her brother had teased the idea of flirting with a human, so the prince had no reason to be concerned that his sister had noticed. Regardless, it was not an action he wished to admit to, yet as he turned to argue with her he was stopped upon realizing that the human woman was now only feet from him and Nuala and still approaching.

As politely as he could muster Nuada advanced slowly toward the young woman who seemed to be no older than her early twenties, a child among her own people and an infant amongst Nuada's. He stopped within an appropriate distance and afforded her a curt bow; she returned it with a warmer curtsey and a drop of her hands before rising to meet his gaze.

"Prince Nuada," she spoke as she moved – making it aware that he need not introduce himself. "I had hoped to speak with you if you've a moment."

"Of course, my lady" he offered with a stiff incline of his head. She smiled, seeming to be understanding of his terseness, or at least unperturbed by it.

"I wished to thank you for taking the time to visit our city. I wish I could speak for everyone here when I say that it is truly an honor to have the elven royal family here with us today."

The prince was somewhat stunned at the kind words she offered him, though did his best to hide the fact. "You are quite gracious," he offered, unsure of what else to say in the face of such unfamiliar human courtesy.

"I wish the same could be said of all of my people," the lady cast a shameful glance behind her toward her peers and frowned. "Truly, I don't know why they think you are such cruel folk. Do you know I heard one of our nobles claim that your people come in the night to steal children from beds?"

"Goodness," he tilted his head with a bemused grin, "is that what they say of us?"

"Those who do not see you for what you truly are," she stated, a twinkle in her eye that Nuada found annoyingly un-placeable, "yes."

The prince cocked his head now, curious. "And what are we truly?"

The woman closed some of the distance between them and Nuada caught his breath in his throat. He could smell her now, and like her physical appearance, her scent was pleasing to him. She started to speak but a sharp bark caught her attention and pulled her gaze away from Nuada. The elven prince found himself dismayed that those eyes were now not fixed on him, and was then curious as to why he felt that way at all. He followed her gaze in annoyance to see the human king that his own father had been arguing with earlier staring the young woman down with a sense of anger. The woman sighed and turned once more to Nuada.

"I fear that is a question that must wait to be answered. However, I am sure I will see you again."

Out of habit she extended her hand but seemed to think herself silly a moment after the gesture, aware that it was not one that the elves were accustomed to practicing. She aimed to pull it back but Nuada, having seen the motion occur between humans and having become familiar with it, caught it gently before she had the opportunity to do so. His grip was firm but tender as he leaned in to kiss the top of her hand, and was surprised when she did not pull it away. Instead he smiled inwardly as he sensed the heat of her face rise up once more. This time however, he knew why her countenance flushed and for some reason this pleased him.

"I certainly hope so," he said as he tilted his head; his pale white locks falling in front of his face as he did so. Their eyes were locked and for a moment Nuada was painfully aware of all of her: eyes, hair, scent, body… "Forgive me my lady, but I did not receive your name, and I should like to greet you properly next time we meet."

Her smile wiped away the flush instantly. The woman curtsied, more formally this time, and said, "I am Princess Alannah,"

Nuada, having not yet let her hand slip from his, kissed it more tenderly this time, taking in the soft warmth of her flesh. "Princess," he whispered; "…until we meet again."

"Let us hope it is soon," she smiled then turned away from him. He watched her walk, attempting to make it unobvious that his eyes consumed her every motion. It was some time before he heard his sister call for him.

"Dear brother, have you fallen in love so soon?" she asked teasingly. Her amber eyes, much like his own, flashed as deviously as her angelic face would allow.

Nuada laughed as he took her hand, helping her down the stairs - more a gesture of affection than necessity – and walked with her to meet his father's court as they pooled from the halls of the human city.

"Nothing of the sort, dear sister!"

A small curl at the end of her lips told Nuada that she did not believe his lie for a second.

"Are you sure, brother? I don't think I've ever seen you stare at something so longingly before."

"I was not staring."

"You tell tall tales, brother! I know it! You cannot fool me." Light flitted across her eyes as she turned to face him.

They both laughed, arm in arm as they joined the caravan of elves back to the forests, returning home again to organize their next series of moves.

"I suppose I cannot, dear sister. I will admit, she was a beauty, if still a human."

"They're not all bad," Nuala opposed gently.

"No, just smelly, dirty, selfish, sweaty and filled with greed and lust."

"You didn't seem to notice any of those things on her."

Nuada had to admit, he had not. In fact, everything about her had pleased him – though it was still a first meeting. He couldn't be sure of anything just yet, and even then it was not as though he had fallen in love; he had simply found her attractive as he found many things attractive. Elves were different than humans in that way – they could see the beauty in most things where humans could not. He told himself it meant nothing, and he would probably not see her again as it were, so he would afford it no more thought.

"You will marry her I bet," Nuala smiled deviously once more, throwing her brother off his train of thought.

"I will no more marry her than you will fall in love with a fish," Nuada teased. His sister laughed lightly and he smiled for it – it had always been a sound he loved.

"If he is a sensitive, caring fish that knows poetry, then perhaps I might."

It was Nuada's turn to laugh, and they returned home jesting at each other's expense.

* * *

Nuada had run into Princess Alannah again some weeks later, this time in a different city. While he was surprised at this, he also found himself dismayed. He had hoped to put the human out of his mind for good, yet here she was again like a wraith who sought for his heart. After careful consideration, he had decided to approach her to prove to himself once and for all that he had not felt anything for her other than some mild curiosity and appreciation for her natural beauty.

Later he would come to know how wrong he was.

The princess spotted him in his approach and gifted him with a smile that forced him to return one of his own. The pleasure of seeing him again shone in her bronze eyes and for a moment Nuada felt what one might call flattery. He had only ever seen that sort of joy in a face from Nuala, none other had ever been so happy to see him otherwise.

"How is it that we have come to meet again so soon?" he asked her with a sense of played amusement. If Alannah saw through his charade, she made no hint.

"These cities are all city-states that make up a giant fiefdom," she had explained casually. "My father rules the southern city you and your people came to last time. This city is beholden to my uncle, as such it is my family's obligation to be present."

"Is this entire countryside then ruled by those in your family?"

She bowed her head in confirmation. "It is, and each is joined either by blood or by marriage into my family."

Nuada raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed.

"That's quite a tract of land for one family."

Princess Alannah smiled grimly. "And they are always looking for more."

'_Of course'_ Nuada thought sourly. "So where does that leave you as a princess and heir to such a massive amount of riches?"

Alannah laughed bitterly as she lead him down a leaf-covered road that was to bring them to the location of their consulate.

"Betrothed to some fool whose only concern is to gain more wealth through heirs and the subjugation of his people, no doubt."

Nuada was saddened to hear this, feeling his heart sink at the thought. It seemed a shame that of the many things humans deprived themselves of in their greed that love was among them. "When is that to happen?"

Now Alannah offered him a generous smile. "As soon as my father finds a man my mouth does not offend."

Prince Nuada laughed now, "This happens often then I take it?"

"Probably as often as you might believe."

"Hardly. The women of our courts are expected to speak as often and as loudly as the men, and they do so frequently." The last portion he added with a slight laugh.

Alannah frowned at him and Nuada found himself slightly taken aback. "Truly?"

He nodded distinctly in confirmation. "Yes. We are all one people and all affected the same by the results of a ruling decree, why shouldn't a woman speak her mind?"

The princess frowned and lowered her head. For a moment, Nuada was fearful that he might have offended her, but she spoke immediately, albeit quietly – dissolving his fears. "Your people are far more enlightened than I could have hoped for," Alannah stated as she swished past him to open a gate. They were slowly closing in on their destination and would have to part ways shortly. Nuada did not wish this, but knew non-attendance was inconceivable for both of them. "We women are not afforded the same consideration amongst the men of our people."

"That is unfortunate," he replied with earnest.

"Generally, though truth be told I find so many of my female peers so idiotic I can sometimes understand."

"You don't speak highly of your kind as I might expect a member of the ruling class to do," Nuada observed with a wry grin. "Why is that?"

"It is not that I do not care for my people, the ones who need to be cared for at least," she spoke quickly. "It's just that I do not deny the many inherent problems within our society. We have inequality, suffering, and all of it extends from the roots of greed, ignorance and fear – much like how my people treat yours." Alannah was facing him in full now, the earnestness shone in her eyes and he knew she was speaking truthfully from her heart. "If I may be honest, it breaks my heart to see that our two peoples cannot get along. We could all learn so much from each other I think, but because of our ignorance we starve ourselves of what would make us better as a whole."

Nuada gazed into her eyes and saw the passion laden in them. Something within the prince changed upon seeing her this way. He would not admit it to himself, or perhaps he did not yet recognize it, but the words she spoke endeared her to him and he found himself enjoying her company in the way that he had not known before with another. He wanted to lean in closer and feel her heart beat, to listen to the sound of air filling her lungs and the hum of her thoughts, but knew it would be inappropriate.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. As she did so, Nuada realized that he had been staring at her wordlessly and for much longer than was considered proper.

"My apologies," he whispered in a rushed tone, bowing politely – and genuinely. "It is just that…I have not heard a human speak in the way that you do. It is…refreshing."

Alannah smiled and cast him a long, slightly playful glance and returned his bow with a curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to have such a kindly and esteemed elven prince who listens. It is…refreshing, as you say."

Nuada smiled and held the gate aloft for her so that she might pass through. As they neared the courtyard they could each of them hear already the raised voices of men and elves.

"This mess will be starting soon," the princess sighed sadly. "I had hoped your father might have an easier time here but it seems that that will not be the case."

Something flittered in the prince's heart as they neared the throngs of their own kin, and Nuada knew that if he did not find the courage to ask now he might lose his chance forever. Bravely, and perhaps a little too forwardly, he stooped and grasped Alannah's hand. The gesture stopped her in her tracks and turned her with a jolt to face the elven prince. Her expression, to his relief, seemed startled but not displeased.

"Princess Alannah," he asked, pushing out of him and through his words all the sincerity his heart could muster. "I fear that after today, no matter how these meetings go, that we might not have the chance to see each other again." The princess seemed momentarily stunned by the bluntness of his words, but Nuada, sensing no displeasure in her mannerisms, pressed forward. "I would humbly request the honor of calling you friend, and hoping that I might one day be able to visit you again in your home city."

Prince Nuada was surprised when her hand gripped his with tenacity.

"I would be honored to be called your friend, Prince Nuada," she stooped to curtsy, her smile and a blush rising as she did from her gesture. "And you are most welcome to visit me any time you wish."

Nuada felt a great warmth spread from his heart at hearing this, and he immediately kissed the back of her hand as he had done upon their first meeting. Again, Alannah did not pull away. In fact, she leaned into him as they entered the court and very deftly she slipped her arm through his. He took it and held it as he often did when walking with his sister, all the while feeling very much like a clumsy youth – a sensation he had not experienced in countless centuries. How a human had brought about these feelings in him, he did not know, nor did he care even as he felt the heat of human eyes boring into him. He kindly showed Alannah to her seat and, upon finding his, sat with his kin.

Nuada could not tell what was said throughout most of the meeting. His eyes kept flittering back to the human princess who had made him feel as inept and as jovial as a child. Her eyes in turn continued to meet his throughout the meeting and on far too many occasions he caught himself holding a smile far too inappropriate for the circumstances surrounding them both.

When the meeting had ended he caught sight of her once more and, without a thought or consideration to his surroundings, followed. Nuada found that he could not help himself when it came to her; something about the princess was causing him to take leave of his senses. If the Prince had known better at the time, he would have known that he was dancing on the dangerous and heavy precipices of love. If he had known better, and wished to save himself, he would have ceased to follow her, returned home, and never sought her again, but love is responsible for many things – the dulling of the senses least among them.

As they both walked, she took note of him in her shadow and cocked her head, inviting him to follow – if only quietly – in her wake so that they might talk more privately.

Before either realized it they were alone outside the walls of the courtyard, the conversations of elves and humans alike burst over the walls and rained down upon them, but the words were lost like remnants of a fall rain. Instead they spent time staring into one another's eyes, whispering quietly and low so as not to draw attention. Only when the masses of people, humans and elves alike, were dwindling and the trumpets of the elven royal house sounded to announce their leaving did Nuada finally take motion to depart. The princess walked with him to see him off.

"You must come to my home soon," Alannah stated very matter-of-factly, her arm slipping into the crook of his own once more as they walked together. "We have much to discuss I think, perhaps I can even help your father win his case against my own."

A genuine smile bore down upon Nuada's face as he looked down upon her auburn hair and cheeks, now flushed with the chill of an early autumn.

"I will do so," he promised. "And perhaps one day you may see our homes so that you might tell your people of mine, and how we are not the types that steal babes from their cribs in the night."

The princess laughed lightly at this and Nuada felt something foreign and wonderful bubble up within him at the sound. Her laugh reminded him of his sister's, and he finally realized the allure this woman held over him. She was Nuala in human form, though more stalwart in her mannerisms. Still, the genteel soul was one in the same. It was likely in this instance that she stole the prince's heart, though neither of them knew just yet.

They stopped in their walk and stared at each other for some time. Suddenly, without any warning from even his own body or reflexes, the prince found himself leaning in, kissing the human princess fully on the lips.

It was delightfully scandalous and oddly mortifying. This was improper even by his own people's standards, and not only because she was human – by which he knew this would also be improper by her people's standards – yet she also did not resist. In fact, she pressed deeper into him, their noses now touching in a fleeting moment of uncontrolled passion. He tasted her breath and the sensation sent a thrill down his spine. As soon as he felt it he knew then the hunger of the human heart, because he immediately wanted more.

Prince Nuada pulled away, knowing that it was better despite how much he wanted otherwise. Alannah apparently had felt the same, her slightly hungry expression suddenly regaining its composure as she straightened her hair – though it did not need it.

They stood together in a momentary stunned silence before either of them spoke.

"I…." the prince breathed, his voice shaking. "I am sorry princess…I do not know what came over me."

Alannah held no anger in her voice, only quiet fear as her eyes darted to and fro, looking for any eyes that might have seen. When she seemed satisfied that her quick query warranted no results, her gaze turned back to him.

"We should not speak of this," she stated matter-of-factly.

Nuada felt his heart sink slightly. He had hope that she had at least enjoyed the experience, but now he could not tell. She started forward, now a few paces ahead of him and he followed somberly. So lost was he in his own thoughts that he did not hear the ceasing of her footsteps, nor did he register how close she was until he looked up, now caught in another stolen kiss – only this time it was the princess that was the thief. The heat rose up in him again and he felt that hunger once more, but he was left starving a second time as soon as she pulled away. Their eyes met and this time he understood. The hunger was there in her eyes also, as was a devious smile that he soon shared upon realization.

"Until we meet again," she whispered, and they parted ways, she leaving prince Nuada alone at the forest edge with a new found feeling pooling deep in his heart, and in other areas that will not be mentioned here.


	2. A Wedding

**Chapter 2: A Wedding  
**

* * *

**One Year Later**

"_And he took her in his arms and kissed her under the sunlit sky, and he cared not that they stood high upon the walls in the sight of many."  
_  
\- J. R. R. Tolkien; The Return of the King

* * *

"I should meet this woman, brother," Nuala had said playfully one day while they walked the forests together. "If she has stolen your heart than she must truly be special."

The prince had laughed. "Of course, dear sister. Your approval is important and I must have it."

She turned to face him, grinning somewhat deviously. They were now sitting beneath the shadows of a great ash tree, having ceased their walk to rest for the moment. Nuada was glad for it as walking often became distracting, and he had wanted this time to speak seriously with his sister. His heart was alight with love, but also heavy with many concerns as to the consequences of his feelings, hearing another's words of wisdom, he hoped, would quell the tumult within him.

"What if I don't like her?" she offered, picking at a leaf on the ground. "What if I think she smells and is boorish beyond all means?"

"You will not think such things," Nuada assured his sister with a gentle smile, even though he knew she only teased him. "You will love her, I am sure of it."

Nuala offered him a playful pout next. "And what if she does not like me?"

The prince shook his head.

"My dear sister, there is not a creature amongst all of the gods' creations that does not love you."

She pushed his shoulder in a lighthearted sort of shove. "You jest, brother."

"I mean it, or my life is forfeit!" He took her hand and kissed it, sending a flush to his sister's pale cheeks. "She will love you, and you her."

"Then I suppose meet we must, for it seems I will one day call her sister."

The words that were spoken aloud from his twin brought upon the prince a realization. He sat in deep contemplation at what Nuala proposed, and recognized that this was indeed what he wanted. True, he had only known Alannah for a short while. One year was not long after all, even by human standards, yet Nuada had never felt so comfortable with another before her, save perhaps his sister.

"I love her," Nuada admitted, albeit quietly so that the rest of the forest might not hear. "But I am afraid."

Nuala inched closer to him and leaned against his shoulder; her presence was a comfort to him but it did not quell his turbulent heart completely.

"What is there to be afraid of, brother?"

"Father will not approve."

"Father will be surprised," she corrected gently, "but I do not think you will find him opposed. Though…she could never hold a title in our courts." The prince nodded, knowing this to be a certain truth. "However, if she truly loves you, she will not care about that." Again, Nuada nodded, though that thought struck a pang of fear somewhere deep in his heart. Would he be able to handle learning that this could drive Alannah from him? He hoped it would not be so. Alannah seemed wiser than that, and more compassionate. Nuala continued as he debated internally. "If she loves you, being with you should be enough for her."

The prince smiled. "You are right."

"It is her people I would worry about," Nuala stated after a moment. "We are still no closer to a respite with the humans, and they are growing agitated. There have been quiet whispers of war and this could cause trouble for her and her family in the future. Are you open with your … relationship, amongst her kin?"

"They think us friends," Nuada stated matter-of-factly. "We felt that might be safest, but I would believe that they may suspect otherwise as we are never in the view of the public eye for long. I made the mistake of reaching for her once, and the disapproving looks still have not ceased when I come to call for her."

Nuala was silent for some time, leaving the prince to his thoughts; after a while she spoke again, albeit slowly and with a great weight to her words.

"Perhaps…perhaps it is not as bad as it seems…"

Nauda looked up at his sister, perplexed.

"In fact," the elven princess was suddenly alight with a thought. "This could also be a good thing, if played wisely."

It was the prince's turn to frown at Nuala, not in disapproval, but confusion. His sister had always been intelligent in ways that he had admired, and her ability to find the good in all things was a gift that he marveled at, far beyond her ability to read all of the gods' creatures simply through means of touch. This, he could see, was one of her moments of earnest brilliance that, he hoped, would lighten his heart for good on the matter.

"How so?"

"Think about it brother!" she inched toward him with an excited smile. "Humans marry all the time for benefit and gain! Marriage is more of a contract between families than it is a binding of love."

"What is your point?"

"Say you and the princess announced your wishes to wed as a means to create a contract between our races? It would serve as a treaty for each of our worlds, while you and Alannah could have a marriage that is acceptable by the public and unites each of you in love as you wish it to be!"

The light that was in Nuala's eyes transferred itself into Nuada's as she spoke these words.

"I would have that if it would ease the scorn of her kin upon her. If ever there were any chance that Alannah and I could wed with full approval of her people, this would be it."

"Yes!" Nuala smiled, "You should, of course, speak with the princess first, no?"

Nuada laughed, "Yes, of course! I will speak with her tonight. If she says yes, then I will speak with father first thing tomorrow."

They both laughed then, each giddy in their shared excitement.

"If she says yes you must bring her with you," Nuala told him as they began a brisk walk back to the halls of their people. "As I said, meet her must if I am to call her sister."

* * *

The night was lit brightly with stars and a half waning moon as Nuada approached the city gates. His steps were light and full of childlike joy, but were suddenly slowed, stopping abruptly as he spied a cloaked figure waiting at the gates. It started upon seeing him, but seemed to relax instantly soon thereafter. He recognized the height, and even the aroma as he approached, as the princess, though why she was outside of here in secret, he did not know.

"Princess?" he asked carefully, unsure of what was occurring. A flicker of worry crossed his heart as she started over to him. She had not removed her hood, and he wondered why she was so secretive tonight for their meeting.

"Please, may we walk outside tonight?"

The worry seemed to be showing in his own face for she gripped his arm tightly and pleaded that they leave the shadows of the city. He could not tell her no, though he held some concern for the forests in the night. Dark creatures that did not respect his station sometimes lurked in the woods, but if they did not go far then he supposed they would be safe enough.

"Of course," he whispered and with no display of affection she moved into the trees. Shocked at the unusual behavior he followed, calling after her as he did. She did not stop until the city was almost lost from view, and only still when the prince was forced to reach for her arm to cease her walking so swiftly. "Alannah," he breathed, dropping formality now that he was sure they were alone. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Before he could breathe another word she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He obliged, folding her in his own in turn. Nuada felt her heartbeat beneath her cloak and noted how rapid it was, so very unlike her calm demeanor. Something was wrong he realized at last, and it caused his worry to take firm root as they stood motionless in the light of the stars.

"Alannah?" he asked again. He desired to look at her face but did not wish to push her away in her state of unease. Instead, Nuada waited patiently until at last she pulled away from him of her own volition. He sensed her eyes beneath the cowl of her cloak but could see only small pinpricks of reflected light. "What is wrong?" He asked again, bringing his hand up to feel her cheek, yet to his surprise her hand reached up and stopped him. The prince felt his mouth go dry as her temperament began to infect him. The worst was yet to come however, as her one hand that held his stayed it, her other unoccupied hand rose and slowly pulled away the hood of her cloak.

Her auburn hair glowed in the light, as did her bronze eyes. Her pale skin shone almost blue, save for one darkened spot on her cheek. A bruise, swollen and shapely, lay just below her left eye. It extended back into her temple where he suspected that it also slithered into her delicate hairline. This was what she had been hiding, he realized, and he knew instantly what had happened and – more terrifyingly – why.

"Alannah," he breathed. She released his hand now so that his fingers may delicately trace the spotted pattern of broken blood vessels along her face. She flinched upon his touch, and in that instant the prince's heart broke. A tear fell from his yellow eyes as he leaned in to kiss the princess' forehead, and Nuada knew the answer to the question he wished to ask, but did so anyway, his breath heavy in his words as he did. "Who did this to you?"

"_Mo athair_," she whispered "My father"; he heard the ache of one betrayed in her voice as she spoke, and his heart broke even more so for it. She trembled as he cradled her face in his hands and, as gently as he could, placed a kiss on her cheek, then her lips, which she returned with some tenderness. She wrapped herself up in him again and as he gripped her tightly he felt her flinch. Now new tears rose with his anger as he realized that the bruise upon her face was not the only one she wore.

It was here that the first seed of hatred for mankind was planted in Prince Nuada, but a seed may be planted and bare no fruit. This was in truth only the beginning of the things that began the breaking of the noble elven prince, but not the last, and certainly not the worst. That was yet to come.

"I was not there," Nuada whispered into her ear, his sorrow apparent even in the unspoken apologies that the woman he loved would not require of him. "I am sorry."

"This is not your fault," she offered. "This is mine."

Nuada pulled far enough from her so that he might look into her eyes. She met his, and he saw only shame – and he hated the sight of it. No one as lovely as her ought to ever feel shame, and certainly not now. The anger rose up in him again, but he made to quell it so that she might not feel it directed toward her. Alannah had felt enough anger tonight, and he would not dare let her witness more of it, even if it was his for her own sake.

"I cannot imagine you doing anything worthy of this," Nuada whispered as he brushed hair out of her eyes. "No hand should ever touch you unless it is in love."

It was a strange thing to realize as she shed tears that he had never before heard a human cry. He himself had never done more than shed quiet tears – as he did now, nor had his sister. Even Nauda's own father had only done the same upon the passing of his wife – Nuada's mother – so many centuries ago. The likeness of her own sorrows to those of his kin was uncanny, and for all the suffering it was wrought of it made the prince feel as though he were closer to her.

"He hates you," she whispered into Nuada's chest, even as he held her. "He said he was disgusted with me that I should allow you to ever touch me. He told me I was dirt, and that he was ashamed to call me 'daughter'." She stopped to breathe while the prince could only hold her, his own tears falling silently into the soft pool of her hair. "I wept and told him how cruel he was to say such things to someone who loved him; and that I could not be blamed for whom I loved and that it made me no lesser a being to love you." She paused again to breathe. "Then he struck me and told me he felt no more love for me than he did his dogs. He told me to come to you tonight and tell you never to return, that if after tonight we were to lay eyes upon each other I should look to you as if you were a stranger."

The prince's heart sank as he heard these words come from the mouth of his love. While still holding her, fearing that it might be the last time he was ever privileged to do so, he asked her with quiet acceptance: "is that what you mean to do then?"

Alannah wept openly now in his chest, and the sound caused Nuada's sinking heart to splinter. He held her tighter, careful not to upset her wounds, and waited for the cold slice of heartbreak to finish the job as she told him that she could no longer be with him.

"I can no more stop loving you then I can cease to breathe while continuing to live," she replied. "But this is my home, and he is my father, and I will have no home save the unforgiving forest if I turn away from this place."

The prince blinked as these words struck his thoughts, and a now distant memory of the morning with Nuala, and what they had discussed, and what had originally brought him here to the princess' side this night.

"Alannah," his voice was calm, even though he sensed her dread as he spoke. "You could come with me."

She looked up at him, baffled. Tears streaked her spotted and swollen cheek as well as her untarnished, pale one simultaneously. She was the picture of despair to him that night, and Nuada could not stand to see her in such a fashion.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Come with me and my people."

Her brow furrowed as she wiped the wet spots beneath her eyes, flinching as she had forgotten the panged cheek. Nuada reached down and grasped her hands, pulling them away and he instead gently touched the wet spots away with his own hands.

"Is that even allowed?"

"It can be," he offered, bending so that they would be eye level. He wished for her to see all the sincerity in his face and eyes, hoping that it would drive his intent. "My father will not turn you away, especially in your time of need as it is now." He saw her motion to protest, but interrupted. "Alannah, I came here tonight to pose to you a solution to our troubles, and now more than ever does it seem pertinent to ask."

Her gaze lifted slightly to his eyes, undoubtedly bright and yellow and looking hungry for her all at once in the harsh light of the half moon.

"What is it?"

Nuada, feeling the weight of childlike anxiety and embarrassment fill him despite everything, took one deep breath and – as he had witnessed other humans do in the past – came down upon one knee before the weeping woman he loved.

"Princess Alannah," he started, "in my many, many years I have never known anyone, human or elf, that has made me feel as you do. I love you, in all the ways a man can love a woman – and I know now that you also love me – you find yourself in need and I will answer your call if you will allow me." He paused, feeling his mouth go dry. "Marry me," he near croaked. "Marry me and I will make sure that you are never in want, never cold, never hungry, and never broken hearted. Marry me and be assured that my hand will only ever be upon you in the most devoted affection and the fiercest protection. You will have a home, happiness, and my heart forever and always, if you would do me this greatest of honors."

For what felt like hours, the princess stared upon him with wide eyes and open mouth. She seemed to be sorting out the reality of what had just happened and the words he had spoken and wondering if perhaps she had imagined it all. When she finally reached her conclusion, she collapsed wholly into Nuada's arms. He caught her, slightly surprised and fearful. He whispered her name, perhaps more harshly than he intended, for her immediate reply was a brisk "yes" in his ears.

"Yes," she spoke again as he lifted her to her feet, still with his arms around her exhausted form. "You need only be mine and all else we can find together."

The prince, in all his long years, had never smiled so broadly. He kissed the crook of her neck, knowing that she might not have the strength yet to stand after her emotional turmoil, but stand she did and pulled his lips to hers with the fire he had fallen in love with when they first met.

* * *

Thanks to the medicinal knowledge of Nuala, Alannah's bruised face and body had healed quickly. In the short time the women had become acquainted, and despite the strange circumstances of their meeting, Nuada had been beyond pleased with how quickly each of them had taken to each other. It thrilled him that Alannah would not feel so isolated amongst his clan, and that Nuala would have a new friend with whom she could consort.

"She is wonderful brother," Nuala had admitted later while Alannah rested. "I weep to think that someone hurt her so ruthlessly. Her heart is pure, and she indeed has great love for you."

"I am glad that she is at least safe now," he agreed. "Thank you for your care of her wounds."

"Of course," she smiled and patted her brother's shoulder. "You ought to speak with father," she offered. "But you know what he'll ask you once you see him, yes?"

"I know, and it has been a matter that until now has been less on my mind than all else."

Nuala nodded and said nothing more, returning to check on the human who now slept soundly despite the harshness of her night.

What she had spoken of had been an issue that Nuada knew would be a great concern amongst his people: Alannah's mortality. Elves were immortal, or at least in part. Wounds in battle could kill them, as could certain powerful ailments, however, if left alone and in a comfortable life an elf could last a millennia while the world passed by around him. Humans did not have this luxury, living frighteningly short lifespans even when left alone to natural devices. Disease and war took more human lives still, and Nuada knew that this would be something that he would have to deal with, and discuss with his father.

The prince steadied himself and made way to his father's chambers, having not an inkling of knowledge as to what direction these talks may lead.

"A human?" King Balor was indeed shocked upon hearing this of his son, only now finally revealing the details of a secret courting that had been kept from him for over a year. "This is unexpected."

"You are displeased?" Nuada asked with a sallow expression.

"I am displeased that I have not been knowledgeable of this," Balor stated with some sternness. "That you, a prince of the Bethmoora clan, have been in secret seeing a woman whom you have now asked for her hand without both mine or her own kin's approval!"

"I feared that you would not approve," Nuada admitted.

"And you both knew her own father would not, is that right? That is why she is here now, with Nuala tending to wounds he gave her?" The prince sunk so deep now into his guilt that he could not speak. He nodded to inform his father that he was correct and awaited words that would damn him and his hopes into the darkest of oblivions. "My son…" the aged king sighed. "There has never been anything that I have denied you, or your sister, when you asked for it – but marriage to a human is an ambition that will not be easily met or kept in the world we now live in. Why, may I ask, has it come to this?"

"I can no sooner answer that question father than I can answer any other mysteries the gods have not yet revealed to us." Nuada looked imploringly to his father, all the tacit requests for mercy and understanding he could muster he hoped burned in his eyes. "We, neither human nor elf, can help what grabs at our hearts and holds it firm. I love her father, and I cannot turn her away, not now, knowing what it is she has to go back to."

"Your own selfishness brought this upon her!" Balor raised his voice slightly. "Did you not think of that?"

Nuada's breath shuddered in the wake of his father's words. He knew the old king right, but that did not change things now. His let his eyes fall to the floor, to his own feet, and stay there as he awaited further berating from his father. To his surprise, and slightly to his own dread, the words never came. He instead heard the approach of the old king in his robes and the grasp of his father's hands, both his real one and the goblin made apparatus, on each of his shoulders. Nuada felt the urge to meet his father's gaze and did so. Instead of finding anger, he found only sadness in the old kings' eyes. .

"_A leanbh_," he sighed, "a human…"

Nuada lowered his head as his father referred to him with such sincerity.

"You are ashamed, father?"

"No my son," the king sighed. "I am happy that you have found love, but to love a human…have you taken into consideration the difference in your lifespans? You will outlive her a hundred fold, my son! Why would you allow yourself this heart break?"

"I will solve that issue when I no longer need to worry about her safety," the prince stated matter-of-factly. "There are solutions our people speak of that can grant her our life span."

Now the king raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Those ways have been lost to us for millennia, my son, since we came to this land."

"Not lost, father. I will find them."

"My son, and what if you do not?"

Nuada stayed himself, not wanting to argue that he would not allow for her to die; to wither into old age and then from all known memory save his own. Instead he spoke reasonably, and truthfully, in the unlikely endeavor that he did indeed fail.

"Then I will love her, father, as true as any can, for as long as I can, and honor her when she is gone."

The king blinked as he considered this answer. Seeming appeased by it, he nodded.

"Then I approve of your union, though I fear that this will not be as simple as you might hope."

* * *

Nuada and Alannah were wed one month later, and for all who knew him they would say with full certainty that it was by far the happiest day of the young prince's life, and the princess' as well. So radiant were their hearts and faces with joy that they threatened to outshine the sun and the moon as the festivities went on through the night. Once finished, they at last retired to the princes chambers, now newly furnished for two, for the first time together and alone.

Nuada kissed his bride, passionately enough to be warranted appropriate for only the bedroom. When he exhaled he spoke aloud words of thanks to the woman he loved, to the gods for his newfound happiness, and for the days ahead that he could not wait to share.

They knew each other that night and spent the long hours of the morning curled up in each other.

Elves did not need sleep naturally, but could do so if they wished or found need of it in the event of wound or illness. That night Nuada lay awake and listened to the princess as she breathed, enjoying once again her scent, her touch, her warmth…and all of her that she had given him. He had not known love before this, and wondered how he was able to contain within himself the swell of his heart as he loved her more with each passing moment. He thought back on the words of his sister one year ago, teasing that upon having met this woman she would be the one he would marry, and now being so happy for how right she had been.


	3. A Gift

**A/N:** Ehhhgh, so I'm not as happy with this chapter as I could be. It's shorter than the past two and my prose is a bit scattered in its stylizations. That being said I hope you can all forgive the flaws and enjoy the story despite it's faults. I apologize also for the lateness of this chapter. Life's been hectic and its been a treat juggling all of its current challenges, but I promise that I shall finish this!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Gift**

* * *

_"Love is immortality."_

– Emily Dickinson

* * *

It is said that in the land of Tir na nOg there existed an orchard filled with apples that grant any who eat from them life eternal. Although the elves had moved from those lands as exiles, there had been few among their fae kin who had taken a small collection of the fruits from the orchards before leaving and brewed from their nectar bitter wines that granted the drinker the same as one who would have eaten of them. These gifts, however, were not in the possession of the elves so as to keep them safe from any who sought them for selfish gain, and could not be obtained easily by even those who had held claim to the immortal lands in the days before time existed.

The prince therefore was required to work tirelessly for many a year after wedding Alannah, regrettably without the desired blessing of her kin, to obtain this nectar; often leaving for months on end to seek out vendors, sellers, witches and far less savory creatures in the hopes of ending his noble quest. So it came to pass that on the eve of their five years together, happy and healthy, that Nuada returned to his wife with the smallest of vials, looking akin to bursting with glee.

"What is this?" she asked upon greeting him home and having the small bottle thrust into her fingers by her excited husband.

"A gift," he breathed between placing warm kisses on her brow and cheek. "One that I have sought after for many years for you."

"Is it charm?" she teased, placing a kiss on his nose, "because I had hoped I had enough of that to have ensnared your heart so."

Nuada laughed, the light of love in his eyes dancing as he did.

"If it were so then you would have no need, but within this bottle contains the gift of the Eternal Flame. If you drink of it, my love, you will never age or sicken, and we shall live together for the length of all the time afforded to this world. It is an apple wine." Nuada spoke with much reverence while taking the bottle and holding it to a nearby candle so that they might see the color therein. They each watched as the light danced within the ember liquid, lazy and sluggish as if slowed by its fermentation. "Brewed from the fruit of a land lost to even my people now. Within it holds the most coveted gift of my kin, which I now bestow upon you with my utmost affection."

Silence passed between the lovers for a moment, for at these words Alannah's face grew pale and her countenance hardened with the weight of one who must make a great and panged decision. She looked down upon the bottle and gripped it more carefully in her hands after the prince placed it there, exhaling as she did.

"Immortality?" she whispered, "that is a gift indeed, husband, but a heavy one. I have heard that only the worthy may partake of these and truly enjoy its blessings, and the worthy are determined only by the gods who have, it seems, forsaken us in these dark days that brew around us." Alannah sat as she pondered over the weight of the choice that lay before her, still holding the vile delicately for fear of it breaking. Nuada, understanding her reservations, leaned over his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I can think of none worthier."

A long sigh escaped Alannah's lips. "I am not so certain," she whispered, her voice now matching the heaviness of her brow. "Husband, are you so sure that this is yours to give?"

The prince frowned. "You are displeased." He moved now to kneel at her side, his hands entwining once again around hers as he looked up into her eyes. "I wish only that you remain at my side always, and this is the only way I know how to achieve that. I will not force you to take of it if that is not your desire, but know that it would do my heart a great service if you drank." Alannah smiled sadly at him for some time, and as the emptiness stretched between them Nuada brushed the cheek that he once remembered seeing bruised due to her love for him. "I do not wish to walk all the years of this world alone."

Alannah, bowing her head, smiled. "I would not have you do so, husband. Forgive me if I seem ungrateful, it is simply that immortality, while desired heavily by the unknowing of my kin, seems to me at times more frightful than dying." She paused for a long while, gazing darkly at the vial of liquid while Nuada waited patiently at her side. "I need to think," she said at last.

Nuada frowned, but said nothing more, and placing a kiss upon her brow he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

"She didn't want it?" asked Nuala with surprise.

"She said she was unsure," replied her brother with great distress as he bit on the knuckles of his hands. "She said immortality was more frightful than death, and was uncertain if it was something that she should have. I do not understand her reservations!" Nuada, tugging listlessly at his robes, sat upon the ground like a sullen child. "I thought this would be a pleasing gift!"

With a sad smile Nuala walked to her brother and embraced him comfortingly in her arms. "It _is_ a wonderful gift brother, but you must understand also that many mortals do not take to these thoughts as easily as we do. We are accustomed to watching the world and its inhabitants pass us by, where humans are accustomed to passing _with_ it."

She felt her brother deflate slightly under her hands. "I do not have it in me to sit by and watch her die, Nuala. Surely she knows that."

"I'm sure that she does, brother, but you must understand that this act, drinking that nectar, will take away what truly defines her as being human. The world is an uncertain and, at times, a frightening place even for a short time. Not knowing what the future holds, but knowing also that you will always be there to witness it, is at times frightening even to me. I often envy them not having to be beholden to their cares for eternity. Death must be a reprieve for them in many ways."

A long silence stretched between the twins as Nuala waited for her brother's careful consideration of her summation. The leaves fell around them while they waited in silence, for it was autumn once again.

Nuada wondered quietly to himself if love hastened or slowed the passing of time, and he wished suddenly more than ever that he had more memories of the times when his mother had lived, and what his father had been like with her. These moods, he knew, were not becoming of a prince, and he was ashamed that while he dwelt in selfish agony his sister had so easily surmised what it was that dwelt in his own lover's heart.

"I suppose you are right," Nuada said once his sister had finished, and after much thought. "But…what am I to do if she doesn't drink? What will I do, sister, if she choses to pass with the world?"

She smiled. "Love her as you would anyway, because she will still love you, and when the time comes, carry it with you always. Love _is_ immortality, brother, and for as long as she is in your heart she will never truly be gone."

* * *

It was late when Nuada returned to their chambers. The prince entered softly, cautious in the fear that he might wake his wife if she were asleep. He caught Alannah reading by the fire instead, an old history text that she had taken a liking to; one of many wedding gifts from Nuala to her sister-in-law.

"You're back," spoke his beloved with a smile, standing and folding the book closed in her hands. "I feared you might take longer and that I might have to come hunting for you." Alannah gave pause for a second while standing and meeting his gaze. When Nuada offered no reply she sighed and lowered her own, as if in shame. "I'm so sorry that I offended you, husband."

Nuada, caught off guard by this rushed apology, shook his head hurriedly and placed his arms around her.

"You did not offend me, beloved. It was I who was discourteous. I did not stop myself to consider what such a gift would mean to you."

"The gift," Alannah whispered into the softness of his tunic, "meant the world to me. As do you, _mo chroi_. My reservations were unwarranted."

Nuada smiled and hugged his wife tighter around him.

"Nothing you do is ever unwarranted, dear wife, you do all things for good reasons." He took her face in his hands and kissed her upon the lips. "Because your heart is kind and your soul is wise, and these above all things are why I love you."

She smiled back at him, slipping something small and smooth into his hands as she did. The prince, curious, glanced down at the petite item in his fingers and gasped as he realized that he now beheld an empty vial, the very one that had once held the apple wine. Nuada peered back up at his wife with pursed curious lips and a raised brow, the confusion evident on his face.

"I drank while you were away," she whispered softly, closing his fingers now over the vessel. "I share the flame of your kin now and forever, my love. For as long as the world turns, our lives will be shared."

The prince felt his heart grow and his spirit swell. With a smile that might have rivaled the stars in the heavens, he laughed for joy and pulled his wife into his arms, dancing in a circle while lifting her feet from the ground. She was as light as his heart, and the light of his heart, and no greater joy or happiness has been found in a single being than in that moment in history. Alannah laughed with her husband, sharing in his joy though she might never understand its depths. When they were finished, Nuada kissed her with tear brimmed eyes.

* * *

The years then passed in their usual way, fading with little notice given by the elves save for the changing of the leaves of their most beloved trees. Yule festivities were had, births celebrated, and the Prince found happiness doubled in all things with Alannah at his side. But even as they found mirth, elsewhere there were threats from the clans of men. For a time, King Lugaid Mac Con had declared his daughter abducted by the elves, as she had neither announced her leaving or been given blessing for her marriage to Nuada. Despite all efforts, her appearance in his courts afterward, accompanied with her now husband Prince Nuada, and a small but unimposing guard, had proven to the humans otherwise.

Relations had been difficult but at least in existence from that time onward, though Alannah had never been welcomed back to her family's halls. When asked by Nuada one night if she was bothered by this, she simply smiled, reassuringly, and said; "He was the one that cast me from his halls, but in doing so I found another filled with love unending." The prince smiled at this, though he could not help but sense a sadness that dwelt within her heart still, and it grew he believed as the treaties of tentative peace between their kin shrank thinner and thinner. Veiled threats soon became outright proclamations of war in the councils between men and elves, and though Alannah did not show it, she felt great fear for what might befall the kin of her blood and the kin of her heart.

"Perhaps I should see my father in private," she had spoken one night to Nuada while plaiting his hair. "The presence of your people seems to set his blood afire before reason can be laid before him."

At these words the Prince felt a grim warning in his heart.

"The last time you were alone with him he beat you like a dog," Nuada argued gently. "I would not have you walk willingly into that again, or worse, if I can help it."

"I do not think he would be foolish enough to do so again," Alannah spoke. "He is getting old, and the time will come for one of my brothers to take the throne. If my father cannot be reasoned with, perhaps my brothers can if prejudice has not yet been sewn in their hearts."

"I am not disagreeing, _a chuisle mo chroi_," he breathed, "perhaps it would be best to speak with my father on the matter before making any decisions. He is most familiar with the moods of the courts of men these days. He may better advise on a course of action that benefits all."

With these words, Alannah smiled sadly, though Nuada could not see it. When the prince had said these last words she patted down the crown of his head and placed a kiss there, allowing her hands to fall upon his shoulders which he then took up in his own hands, bringing them around so as to kiss them lightly.

"You worry too much husband," she stated after a few more moments of silence. "_Gra mo chroi_, I must do something. You gave me the gift of life eternal, allow me to give you the gift of your people's safe keeping, if I can."

"And what of your safe keeping?" asked Nuada imploringly. "Of which I am in part responsible?"

"I am not helpless."

"Would be that I know," Nuada turned to face her, smiling "lest I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. But please understand my reservations in this. If his or any other hand were to fall on you again in such a way I would wage war against them myself."

"Let's not speak of war," said Alannah, the fire not dying from her eyes even as tears brimmed within them, "but instead of ways to avoid it, which is what I desire most of all."

"As do I," said Nuada, rising now to embrace her. "We will speak with the King tomorrow and see what he has to say. We can plan accordingly from there."

* * *

Much to Nuada's displeasure and surprise, King Balor felt that Alannah's preposition was a wise one.

"Too many times have they seen only our faces and heard only our words," he proclaimed while in assembly with his children and the chief amongst his advisors. "Perhaps the council of one of their own, a daughter of one of their kings no less, will be exactly what they need." Turning to Alannah he then said, "You have lived among us long enough, _a leanbh_, and are loved by all here. Your words may be needed to save us in the end, for I do not desire to go to war with your people."

"I would happily seek council with the men of my clan if it would assist in any way," Alannah stated. "I desire only to keep all that I love safe. I shall write to my father and eldest brother tonight and send word tomorrow so as to meet with them as quickly as possible."

The old king took up his human daughter-in-law's hand in his own and kissed it.

"You are a treasure among your kin, dear one."

The prince, witnessing this transaction of words, could stay silent no longer. "Father, is this truly wise? You know their hostilities toward us, and they no longer see Alannah as one of their own."

"In truth, husband, my father is not my intended target for conversion," she spoke calmly while meeting Nuada's gaze, but the steadiness of her eyes held a warning against his arguings. "My father is not long for this world, but my brother will be the one to take the throne in the days to come. It is him I play to speak to the most, and it is him that I strive to convince in the days to come."

"A wise decision," offered Balor, "though ignoring your father outright would be a grievous offense in his eyes and that of the court."

Alannah smiled. "I have no intention to do so, your grace."

"You intend to go alone?" Nuada asked with a great upheaval in his voice, unable to hide his umbrage.

His wife blinked and with a growing frown nodded her head.

"A small guard unnerved the people last time I was there, you saw it plainly. Me stepping back into the walls of my home city alone will be a great gesture of trust toward them, and perhaps remind them that I am still a human."

The prince turned now to his father, the fervor having not yet died as he spoke. "You think this wise?"

King Balor raised a tired hand to caution his son from speaking further. "We will wait to see the nature of their response, if there is one, and decide how to move forward from there. The princess' safety is a matter of concern to me as well my son, and I would not send her unaided if I felt it necessary, but Alannah makes for reasonable arguments and I would not ignore her knowledge of her father's heart."

Nuada knew that he would have to accept this answer for the time being. Alannah took his hand as they sat in silence while the king and his consultants debated further on the matter, and he held it tightly without looking toward any of them.

* * *

"She is brave, brother," Nuala offered quietly while walking with her brother. Alannah was away planning her careful words to her father, therefore leaving the siblings time to discuss, and for Nuada to rid himself of the tensions of his heart. "You must admire that."

"Of course I do!" breathed the prince, who currently paced back and forth amongst the trees while his sister could only watch. "But my heart is weary of the coming days, and neither bravery nor the gifts of our people can save her from a knife in her back."

"You must not think these things!" Nuala sighed, though even as she did the agitation in her brother's heart afflicted her own. "I do not believe they would kill her simply for her associations with our people."

"They have killed for less!"

"Yes, but doing so would be an affront and an immediate act of war against our clan." Nuala moved forward in a flurry, now following her brother in his pacing. "For as selfish as they may be at times, brother, they are not stupid."

These words slowed Nuada in his tracks, and he breathed deeply while wringing his hands in his agitation.

"I am afraid, sister." He admitted at last, showing exactly how waylaid his heart was. The gesture was unnecessary however, for as twins their hearts were one of many things that they shared whether it was with their bidding or not. The prince's breath shuddered as he exhaled, and Nuala, not knowing what else to do even as she knew his heart, embraced him. Nuada returned the gesture without scorn.

"Brother, your wife is strong, intelligent, and above all devoted to you. You may find your fear misplaced in the end, and how foolish will you feel when that day comes?"

"I would rather be a fool with misplaced fear than a man filled with sorrow and regret."

"As would we all," said his sister, gently whispering as she pulled away from him. "But that is not ours for the choosing. We must instead take faith in others when we can, and trust in them to carry us when we falter."

When the twins returned, they found Alannah and King Balor waiting with mirth filled faces for their homecoming whilst speaking quietly to each other. As was his fashion, Nuada bowed to his father and gave Alannah an affectionate kiss upon her temple at their greeting one another.

"I have good news for you, husband," she spoke as he did, and only Nuala could feel the tension of her brother's heart increase tenfold. "My father and brother have accepted my council with great interest."

"That is good news," he said, though his heart did not mean it. Alannah smiled and placed a kiss upon his cheek, failing to detect the anxiety within her husband's countenance.

Balor smiled while not fully ignorant to his son's demeanor. The king embraced them all, his children through both blood and marriage, before leaving them with final words of appreciation and congratulations. Nuala also retired with careful glances at her brother, leaving the two of them alone.

"You are certain that this is wise?" Nuada asked cautiously. He took Alannah's arm and folded in his own, and slowly they began a long walk back to their chambers.

"_A runsearc_," she sighed gently, "you have given me so much, while the rest of my people give yours nothing but grief and uncertainty. Let my gift to you be the promise of life unhindered by my kin while all the years of earth are ours to share."

"Your gift to me is you," spoke Nuada, and though he tried to hide it the sadness that he felt could not be kept from his gaze. "And that is all I need."

She ceased their walking and, taking his hands up in hers, Alannah kissed the backs of them gently. "But I can give you more, and I wish to, as well as to all of your people that have showed me such kindness. Your father, your sister, they all deserve what protection can be afforded to them, and if I can bring it, all the better for everyone."

Despite the sadness in his heart and the heaviness of a foreboding he could not place, Nuada smiled.

"Somehow," he whispered as he reached up to caress her face, "just when I think I can love you no more than I already do, my heart grows larger so that it may have more of its fill of you."

His wife now cocked him a crooked grin, and said "and you are still a wicked flatterer."

Now the prince laughed, and he was glad of it. "Alas, but I am _your_ wicked flatterer."

"And I would have it no other way."

Nuada smiled a forlorn smile as he stared down in the flame filled bronze eyes of his beloved, stroking auburn hair away from her cheeks. He recalled again with great concern the bruise that had once adorned her countenance, and he prayed to any god that would listen that she would return to him, this time and always, unscathed and filled with as much hope and certainty of the future as she was right now. "I love you, pulse of my heart," he whispered at long last, and kissed her forehead. "And will pray for your safe return upon your leaving."


	4. A Promise

**Chapter Four: A Promise**

* * *

"_He left that morning, the last words still echoing in my head,_

_and though he said he'd come back one day I know a broken promise from a right one."_

\- Charlotte Eriksson; The Glass Child

* * *

She was gone for days, and with the passing of each hour Nuada's heart grew heavy with grief. His father had forbade him to join the small guard that had accompanied Alannah to her home city (a final result birthed from Nuada obstinately refusing to allow Alannah to go alone), knowing well that the prince would not stay outside the walls while his beloved was alone within them. For the nights that passed he sat quiet with Nuala, her presence being the only thing that could quell his sickened heart. On the fifth day the guard returned with Alannah in tow, and for as exhausted and distraught as she looked, the strain of her experience was washed away at the sight of her husband who greeted her with all of the joy that he had within him. Long did she remain in his arms yet said nothing, which concerned the prince greatly, but he felt it uncouth to press the matter immediately. Instead he took pleasure and comfort in her presence, as did she with him, and together they retired to their chambers when they had pulled away from each other. Once she had sat down and Nuada had given her food and drink (despite her assurance that she wasn't in need) did he begin to question her, as delicately as possible, of her experiences.

"They are as stubborn as I remember," she sighed at last, twisting pieces of bread away from a small loaf. "More so, perhaps." Alannah stopped to breathe, and at seeing the growing concern in her husband's face she smiled and touched his cheek lightly, where he then grasped her hand and held it. "They listened, and we spoke…and argued. There was more arguing than talking, actually." She peered off to her side for a moment, a sadness seeping into her face that Nuada had come to recognize. "They are meeting with the other chiefs and I should hear from them before the end of winter."

"And then what?"

Sighing again, Alannah turned her gaze downward this time.

"I do not know." She sat back, gazing into the fire, then toward her food, then all around her as if seeking words she did not know, or reasoning she could not find. "I suspect I will have to return," she said at length, "but if they are talking amongst themselves, we can take something from that." When Nuada said nothing, she offered him a smile. "We should tell your father."

With those words the prince stood. He took Alannah's head in his hands and kissed the crown of her head, and speaking said, "_Mo shiorghra_, rest now. You are weary and it pains my heart to see you so." As he spoke she rested her head against his chest, and Nuada cradled her there for some time until, despite many protests, she at last fell asleep there. With a knowing smile Nuada carried her then to their bed and placed one more kiss atop her brow, then left her to sleep for as long as she needed.

* * *

Days turned to weeks in the time after Alannah's visit to her home, which unbidden became months and then years without having heard for a call of return from her kin.

"Perhaps they have simply fallen silent because they know there is no reason for quarrel," spoke Nuala, sitting at the hearth of the throne room with her sister-in-law one spring morning.

The women often took to each other's company ever since Alannah's coming to stay with the Bethmoora clan. She had become fast friends with the princess, and they had each enjoyed many long walks and talks, sharing in the delights of music and literature and sometimes enjoying too much of the wine that had been left over after feasts. Recent days however had put such joys to an end as the soldiers outside of the clan's lands were now kept on high alert, and for days both King Balor and the prince would be out taking care of security concerns while the women were left to tend to the day to day coming and goings of clan life.

In truth, neither minded. Nuala and Alannah both enjoyed each other's company so that they were grateful for the time, but the reason for the men's absence weighed heavily on their hearts for they knew in truth what the armies of Bethmoora, and likely other creatures under the rule of the elven king, were preparing themselves for.

"You believe that no more than I," said Alannah with quiet dismay. "I fear something is brewing, and I can only hope I was not the cause of its stirring."

"If by some chance you were, it was not your intention."

"Intention does little good if people die for the failing of it." Nuala quieted at these words, for she couldn't argue their logic. In the mean time, Alannah continued to speak, her troubled heart pouring openly to her sister-in-law as she could not do with her husband. "My father…was so old when I last saw him. He looked upon me with hesitant wariness, and commented on how strange that it was that I had not aged in the years I had been away from them. My brothers said the same, and I fear there was mistrust and even hatred in their eyes when they did."

"What did you say?" Asked Nuala with a tilt of her head.

"Only what I could. That perhaps it was a blessing, either of good blood or of the elven folk to have lived among them for so long that I did not age like my human brethren. I told them nothing of the gift Nuada gave to me. It did not seem prudent."

"Indeed," agreed the princess, her heart easing at having heard this. "If the humans believed we could grant immortality at our behest things might go very differently."

"I agree," spoke Alannah, her voice quieted now. "At any rate, I wonder if perhaps he has passed. It might explain why there has been no word. Perhaps my brother has taken the throne now and dismissed this entire endeavor."

Nuala cocked her head, a glint of a gentle smile glowing in her eyes. "Is that what your heart tells you?"

"It is what my heart hopes for," Alannah admitted plainly. "But that seems too simple. I feel that this is not over yet, and I hope that the regret of it is not waylaid within our own when the time comes."

"I do not think that will be," said Nuala. "My father holds your council in high esteem, and you have so far done nothing to steer anyone poorly. If any ill happens, it will be at the behest of the hearts of men. You can find no blame in your self."

"Can I not?" Alannah's bronze eyes met her sister-in-law's with a fear that the elf woman had not noted before. "These are my people, my kin, who threaten your own. How can you not hold any animosity in your heart for me?"

"Because my brother loves you," spoke Nuala plainly "My father too, and by way of their hearts do I love you."

Her face darkened, Alannah looked into the fire. "Were it only if love could save us all."

* * *

Three more years passed when at last Alannah was called to return to her father's side for final counsel, and it was King Balor this time who grew concerned at the arrival of the message. It had been too long since they had heard from the humans, and though he did not speak it, he feared that time that had passed was too ominous to be coincidental. It took time to settle war plans and gather armies, and the human King and his consorts had had ample enough time to prepare vastly for an onslaught that need only start with the slaughter of a small group of elves entering their capital city.

The Sons of the Earth and their kin could no longer afford delay. Balor called a meeting with his children and his council when Alannah had shared the news with him of her family's summons. Her husband, Nuada, was aflame with rage at the audacity of the king and his men, and while he struggled to remain calm before his wife, bickering between them inevitably began about his cause for suspicion and unwillingness for Alannah to return to them.

While Balor had remained silent, it became apparent very quickly in their company that his son, daughter, and even Alannah had reservations about this meeting request.

The prince was quick to dismiss the summons, proclaiming instead that her family come to them, where Alannah would be safest. Before the king could argue however, Nuada's wife had silenced him with a gentle touch of her hand to his arm.

"We can do no such thing," she said at length. "If we invite them here it only invites them to bring their armies into your city, and what will happen then when their mood sours with their hearts prepared for war?"

The prince's face grew sour, as did that of the princess'. "I stand by my reservations," Nuada spoke. "The time has been too long. They are preparing for something, father, I know you know it in your heart."

"What choice do we have?" asked Alannah with a wavering voice. "If they mean to wage war my words might be all that stops them."

"Or it might be your head they bring back on a pike to show that words matter little."

King Balor sighed and rested his brow in his open palms, tiring of their infighting.

"The choice rests with Alannah," he said at last, thus ending the debate.

Nuada looked defeated at his father's words, the weight of his grief curling his shoulders and closing his eyes.

The prince knew in that moment what his wife would wish to do, and he saw all before him unfold as if the gift of foresight had been granted to him. War would happen, he was certain of that now, and try as she might Alannah was powerless against it. His face made it clear that his thoughts raced with hopes and words that might stop her from throwing herself to the wolves in an ill-fated attempt to save his people, but nothing came. In the end the prince fought his own internal struggle, as did the rest of them, with time unkindly pressing them into a treacherous corner.

All else fell quiet as Nuada drifted into silent contemplation, and Alannah declared before them all that she would return to her family in one last effort to prevent the coming storm that each of them sensed.

Afterward, much quiet stretched on in the eons between them, and a darkness settled in the halls as it did in each of their hearts. Nuala and Balor bowed their heads in respect and left the hall separately, each doing their best to hide the tears that welled in their eyes, and when the lovers found themselves alone, Nuada beseeched Alannah to reconsider.

"You know this is folly!" he near shouted, his rage at their helplessness drowned only in his fear for his wife's safety. "They mean to wage war, there is nothing that can be done! You will go to your death and to mine if you leave, and I cannot allow it!"

"What choice do I have?" Alannah said back at him, her voice as firm as the set in her jaw. Fire rose in her eyes, and Nuada could see that it was not the fire of determination, but that of fear.

"To stay, my love!" He took her face in his hands, quelling the tumult of his voice so that their words might not be heard by everyone. "Stay with me, for as long as this world will allow us to be together, like you promised me so many years ago."

At these words Alannah wept, and for all his stalwart heart the prince also fell into tears, knowing that no matter what path they chose, death and destruction would soon threaten all that they loved.

"You cannot ask me to do nothing when my people threaten yours," she whispered into his chest. "I cannot sit idly by while you go to war. I cannot be that wife, Nuada. Do not ask it of me."

Her tears fell heavier now and she was shaken with her sobs, so much so that Nuada held her tightly to keep her steady even while his own tears impaired his otherwise keen vision. They stayed like that for a long time, undisturbed but by their own hearts' discontent.

"This battle is beyond the efforts of any one person," Nuada whispered, resting his cheek atop the crown of her head. "If you go, you will be kept as their prisoner at best. You say you cannot wait and do nothing if I go to war, but you ask me to do the same when you walk willingly into the dragon's maw."

"I am still the king's daughter and sister to the prince who will inherit his throne. Were it your sister, could she not persuade you from such a path?"

The prince blinked in consideration at her words. As a noble and wise prince of Bethmoora and the elven people, Nuada wished to think that were his aggression so great and his rage so pure, that his sister whom he held so dear would have such a power as to sway him from such a course of action. Yet, as Nuada held his wife in his arms he realized that, should she ever be taken from him, not even Nuala would be able to offer him recourse.

"It would depend a great deal on why I chose such a path," he answered honestly. "And you are wed to, and have lived with their enemy for decades. Your kin are not the forgiving sort, princess, and you cannot ask me to be at peace with what you are wanting to do."

Alannah looked up into Nuada's eyes pleadingly. "I must try," she whispered again, and as Nuada heard these words he gripped her tighter in his arms. Silence was drawn for a long time between them, where Nuada could find no words and Alannah feared to speak.

The prince shuddered as he held her; his tears falling slowly like the petals of flowers into her auburn hair. He took in her scent, still as fresh and as pleasing to him as the day he had met her, just as she was in all ways to him. He took in the sensation of holding her, a lean but taught, healthy frame that was as strong as it was lovely. Nuada did not want this moment to end, as he feared that letting her go this might be the last time that he held her. He knew that he had to trust in her words, that she would be safe and even if there was war that her family would not do her any harm, but his heart told him otherwise. He prayed it was only prejudice that vexed him, and not foresight that fed his fears. Nuada could not imagine a world without her, and feared what that reality might make of him should it ever come to pass.

"If I cannot stop you," he said at long last, "then I will save you." Against his heart's deepest desires he pulled away from her and cradled her heart shaped face in his hands, and when their eyes met he said with all of the severity and earnestness he could find. "If you are gone longer than two days, I will come for you, and I will have no forgiveness in my heart for any if harm has befallen you in any form."

She smiled, cupping her hands around his, and nodded.

"I will duly warn them," she said with a bow of her head. "That if I am not returned to my husband then all the rage of the gods will reign down upon them in a great fury."

"My rage will make that of the gods look as though it were a blessing."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

"You are radiant," Nuada whispered into Alannah's ear while wrapping his arms around her waist. They had not yet left their chambers to join Balor and the small guard of elves that would be accompanying Alannah to the city limits of her father's kingdom, and while the elven prince was disheartened at her leaving, he would not allow her a sour farewell. "The stars must be jealous of your beauty."

Although Alannah rolled her eyes at her husbands well meaning flattery, Nuada had meant it. She had chosen to wear a gown of green and gold, with belled sleeves that were covered in intricate lace. Nuala had picked the gown, stating that it made Alannah look queenly, and the prince inwardly agreed. She seemed like a spirit of the forest, fair, proud, but gentle and filled with loveliness.

"You do not think it is too much?" she asked after a time, fixing the wide belt that wrapped around her midsection. It too was intricate, detailed with the effigies of leaves and trees in the full bloom of summer. "I feel so…," she trailed off, uncertain of the proper words so as not offend her husband.

"You _look_ beautiful, and that is how you should feel. I think, also, that you should dress like this all of the time." He smiled fondly as he took her hands and twirled her around in a mock dance.

"I feel foolish, in truth. One of the things I appreciated about holding no place in court here was that I was not required to dress the part."

Nuada's smile widened while he kissed her hand, cocking his head playfully as he did so.

"Well, no longer!" He laughed. "It will be our first decree after you have saved us all from the vile humans!"

Alannah laughed at his posturing, but as he spoke he caught a glimmer of renewed apprehension in her eyes. His humor falling away, Nuada closed the distance between them and whispered; "you do not have to go, _mo chroi_, if you do not wish it."

It was her turn to smile, and it seemed as if in that instant the fear was swallowed from her eyes.

"I wish with all of my heart to end this before it begins," she said at last, and as she did so her shoulders and chin found their bearing again and she stood proud once more before the man she loved. "I will see it done."

Nuada nodded. He reached up to caress her cheek, savoring the warmth of it.

"Remember my promise," he whispered, and then kissed her deeply. His breathe shuddered when they at last pulled away.

Nuada led her arm in arm to the gates of their city. There, King Balor, Princess Nuala, and all of the Sons of the Earth bid the wife of Nuada fair tidings, luck, and swift and safe return. She took all with the highest of appreciation, and Nuada could not help but feel how blessed the fae kin would be to have her as queen. She was seen out with the small guard promised to her by Balor, and in the end all that was left was Nuada, watching the vast emptiness of the forests that had swallowed up his love.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this took a while to get up here. I'm still not overly happy with this chapter either, but its better than its predecessor. Much thanks for reading so far! I hope the chapter is to your liking.


End file.
